Hooked On A Hooker
by LilVampireNinja
Summary: It's a dark time in Konoha with 2 gangs fighting for the ownership of the village, lots of surprises and twists involved. Including Sasuke getting a prostitute for his 18th Birthday, being none other than Sakura Haruno. SasukeXSakura smut, dark fic
1. Prologue Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday

Hooked On a Hooker

Ok guys so I'm back with a new story, but I'm only going to post the prologue and 1st chapter for the time being see if anyone wants it to stay on and be continued. Also just to let you know this story will be written in character POV'S of the main characters Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Please feel free to drop by and leave a review, hell even flames if you really want to. I've decided I don't care if I receive flames because they mean nothing to me m'kay? Good! Now on with the story! =)

So this story is set in Konoha obviously, but all the characters are 18 and there are 2 main gangs, Sasuke Uchiha's gang 'The Avengers' and Orochimaru's gang 'The Snakes' These will be important in future chapters. I'm gonna turn this fic into as dark a fic as I possibly can =P

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue – Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday

Sasuke's POV

So the loser and friends are setting up 'something special' for my birthday. They always make such a big fuss, Naruto gave this whole little speech about how 18 is the big one and you can do things legally now...well most things. Hmph guess I had better bury my dream of going to Vegas and getting thrashed, no hope of _**that **_being the 'special something.'

So here I sit my mind pondering so many thoughts on what was going to go down tonight, maybe if I close my eyes I can sleep the night away, I lean my head back to look up at the night sky. "Sasuke!" an annoying voice rang through my ears. No hope of sleeping then, I opened one eye to see Uzumaki Naruto beaming down at me with that cheesy grin. I frown at him,

"What do you want loser?" I ask in a bored tone, he never has any interesting news.

"Come on Sasuke, you know me and the guys have been working our asses off on your birthday surprise, so for once at least act excited!" he smirked. I smirked back at him, I gotta admit he could be a cocky git when he wanted to which was almost always. "So come on, my parents aren't in so we're all meeting at my house" he continued.

"Is there any chance of you shutting up till you get your way?" I gave him an annoyed look. He shook his head grinning,

"Nope!" I got up reluctantly and sighed looking at him placing my hands in my pockets casually walking beside him, looking up at the sky, the stars glistened down. Naruto was babbling something about growing up and a hell of a lot of other stuff, but I wasn't paying attention to notice.

We stopped outside his front door and he opened it stepping inside with me in tow. Reaching his lounge there all the gang was Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara and Kankuro. All eyes faced me and I could guess the evil schemes they had probably planned, so I folded my arms in front of my chest and gave them a stern look to show I wasn't going to fall for any crap. "So Sasuke we got you a real special birthday present" Shikamaru smirked then yawned as he always did. Kiba piped up,

"Yeah, so if you go into that room right there, you shall find your present" he pointed to the door just to his left. I eyed them suspiciously and would have questioned them had Naruto not been shoving me in the direction of the room. I glared at him then sighed reaching for the door knob, turning it slowly I walked inside the room closing the door and so my nightmare began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so it was just something random to start off the story, but the real story starts in the next chapter.


	2. Enter The Infamous Princess Blossom

Chapter 1 – Enter the Infamous Princess Blossom

Sasuke's POV

I just stood there taking in the sight before me, just a few inches away was a girl lying on what I could guess and hope was Naruto's bed. I took in her slender form, her figure was mature in all the right places and she had creamy legs, to be honest she seemed like a goddess. My eyes registered what she was wearing a red see through mini dress over a pair of red thongs and a red bra. A pair of red garters lay discarded by her side; she just lay there with a smirk on her face and stared at me intently with her emerald green eyes. Taking a moment I had to blink again to realize that the shocking bright pink hair was her real hair.

I frowned and turned back round to open the door and cursed under my breath, those fuckers had locked the door and I heard the laughing of the guys, they would get a severe beating after this. Naruto's annoying voice piped up "Don't be mad at us Sasuke, it's only one night you need to take a time out, so enjoy it" damn it if that door wasn't there he would be on the ground in 2 seconds flat.

I sighed and turned to glare at the girl, Ok I don't care I really don't have time for this right now. I had work to do, our rival gang 'The Snakes' were getting close to turf territory and were causing problems for the village, this is something my gang 'The Avengers' wont stand for. This little street whore could wait.

Suddenly movement on the bed snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned my head to the young woman, who was rising from the bed and walking to me, her hips swayed from side to side and I couldn't help but look. My eyes averted to her face as she reached me and her lips parted and the sound that came out was gentle and soft almost like an angel's, but had a feisty edge to it "Ok sugar had a good enough look, because that's exactly 10 minutes of my time you have wasted, I have a schedule to keep" there was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

My eyes narrowed at her, she dared to cheek me? Did she even know who I was?! I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I don't take no shit from anyone least of all a common whore.

Sakura's POV

I looked up as the door clicked open and there was my client for the night standing by the door. He was a handsome young man, he had that whole bad boy image working for him with his dark blue-black hair and his bangs covered his eyes, but I still got a peak of his gorgeous onyx eyes. I could tell that under his hoody must be the most brilliant of muscles I would have ever seen. Oh how I would enjoy being on top of him riding him till his eyes roll back in his head and squeezing round him tight popping him like a champagne cork till his knees buckled and he begged me to hurt him just that little bit more. I smirked at that idea, _hmm he's just standing there strange, maybe I should go over to him_. I slowly get up keeping my eyes on him and I walked towards him seductively, I saw his gaze drift to my hips and I smirk, _yep I still got it of course_, well boys will be boys. Ok this guy was a hottie but time's a wasting so I have to say to him "Ok sugar had a good enough look, because that's exactly 10 minutes of my time you have wasted, I have a schedule to keep" to be honest I was getting impatient, none of my regulars made me wait this long, normally they would just jump me right then and there. His eyes narrowed at me, so my words might have been slightly harsh, but one way or another I was going to get my money. I placed my hands on my hips waiting for his answer.

Sasuke's POV

As if she could just stand there with her hands on her hips and expect me to apologize for making her wait and get straight to it. I'll admit I'm a guy and sex is appreciated and there was nothing more I wanted to do right now was to pounce on her and take her, hey I have needs.

I smirk to myself I guess this is the dobe's idea of getting me to lose my virginity even though I already have lost it, he just doesn't know that. I think back to that time a while ago with the Yamanaka girl, pretty girl, no brains to save her life though, she was a decent lay but she had that clingy chick vibe, she soon moved on to Shikamaru meh like I care.

"Look first off no one speaks to me like that I'm Sasuke Uchiha and second off as much as I want to, I don't have time so pack up your shit and leave" I smirk at her and fold my arms across my chest, I had to make sure she knew I was in control here, she's a street whore she'll get over it.

Sakura's POV

I just stood there wide eyed, my mouth slightly open in shock. How dare he! So I'm just a prostitute but I'm still a human being with feelings and deserve to be treated with respect. "Hey! Look mister, I'm not going anywhere until I get my money!" I glare at him angrily and he has the nerve to just stand there and smirk at me. He looked at me amused,

"Aren't you supposed to get the money before? Or do you have to convince me that you're a good enough lay for me to want to pay you?" his words were bitter.

"Hunny they don't come any better than me I'm the best, a legend, but if you must know I go by a bit different payment terms than other girls, I get half the money before and then the rest is mine to keep what I get after, mostly I just take the money from their wallets while they're asleep" I snap back at him defensively.

"So you steal huh? Interesting...please go on and convince me more on how it's a good thing to sleep with you" again he had that arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

Sasuke's POV

I couldn't help but smirk it was so easy to wind this girl up. "I don't call it stealing, just taking what's mine" what a pathetic answer, of course she was a thief, came with the job description.

"Look sweetheart it's late and I have things to do, so take a hike" I give my deadliest, serious look.

Sakura's POV

That was it, he had messed me about for the last time and I was seeing red. "Ok Uchiha I have tried to be nice, now I'm just pissed off, you're going to let me do my job and you're going to enjoy it and give me my money after!" I pushed him against the wall hard and smirked at his shocked face. Oh yeah this girl has some power behind her. Hmm sensing a flaw in my plan though as I'm pushed away from him. I should have realized how strong this guy was.

Sasuke's POV

First she's yelling at me and then she slammed me against the wall with such insane strength that shouldn't be in such a petite woman. Damn, but still she won't get away with it, no one demands money from Sasuke Uchiha! So I grab her shoulders and push her back easy enough, no matter how strong she is, she isn't as strong as me.

What a foolish thing of her to do "Last chance get out before I drop you out! You may be a woman but to me you're nothing more than a common street whore" it had to be said if I was going to get rid of her.

Sakura's POV

I step back slightly to catch my breath as it had caught in my throat. Ok that really hurt, I have never felt so cheap in my life, no more words are necessary. I have to get out of this place before I break down, I'll be damned of giving him the pleasure of seeing me cry. I grab up my things and push past him angrily and sigh standing there facing the door as I find it to be locked. Damn so my great escape failed, I gently knock the door "Hey unlock the door now, we're finished here" I try to keep my voice from cracking.

Suddenly I hear the clicking of the lock and before the door has time to open; I storm out of it and rush out of the house. I know he shall be mad as I have no money to return 'home' with but I just can't face doing any more clients tonight. I know I have been broken many times before, but never have I had my spirit broke until tonight, it wasn't my destiny to end up a prostitute it's not even something I enjoy doing, but at the end of the day it's a job and keeps food on the table. Tears roll down my cheeks as I walk down the street, I look up at the night sky with the moon beaming down at me. Ergh! I'll be glad to leave this village.

Sasuke's POV

I just stood there looking at where that girl had just stood. Ok maybe I was a bit too harsh and now I even felt guilty, curse the god's for giving me a damn conscience! Naruto just stared at me from the doorway looking confused, I shook my head, sitting down on the bed I put my head in my hands, but of course the loser had to get some saying in "erm...you do realize that was the infamous princess blossom?!" at the moment I didn't care but I made a note to remember that name. Naruto sighed shaking his head and shut the door leaving me alone with my thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope this chapter was ok, I've definitely started doing longer chapters =) So yeah reviews are welcome, let me see if I should continue this story or not thanks! X


End file.
